Where's Aria?
by plltnlockfan21
Summary: What would happen if Aria disappeared just like Ali?Is she missing? Is she dead? All her friends know is that Aria disappeared the night they had something big planned. The question that her friends are asking is WHERE'S ARIA?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer waited for her three friends to arrive. She stood in her kitchen waiting for a simple phone call from any of them on why they had been so late. Spencer in the mean time got out her books for history class, she started studying. Spencer recieved a phone call from her friend Hanna. Hanna had said that she was running late because she was in a long shopping line waiting to buy something for her moms birthday. Spencer nodded. "I can understand that." Spencer focused back on her history school book. Emily knocked on Spencer's door. Emily obviously had her hands full. She had her purse and a tray of coffees. Spencer walked over to the door and opened it. "I see your excuse was coffee, where have you been actualy?" Spencer was happy to take a cup from the tray. "Sorry I was swimming. I feel like I need to get more exercise. So I decided to get coffee to make it all better." Emily smiled shutting the door behind her. Emily set the rest of the coffees on the counter spencer had been doing her work on. Emily looked over at the work Spencer had already done. "Seriously? Doing next months homework?" Emily shifted her eyes away from the work and over at Spencer. Spencer giggled nervously. Hanna then arrived at the door she had a lot of shopping bags in her hands. About 4 in each then two hanging from her teeth she was smiling through. Spencer got the door once again, this time for Hanna. " I hope there is a bag with my name on it." Spencer giggled as she helped Hanna with her bags. Emily took a few too. " There is no worries I got all my friends a bag." Hanna counted her bags "Wheres Aria?" Hanna asked as she tried to find the bag that had Spencer's gift in it.

About 20 minutes later All the girls decided to study as they waited for Aria. "How did you get me into this Spencer?" Hanna sighed and shut her text book. "Where is Aria! I have heard nothing from her! She is not responding to any of my texts or voice mails, I'm worried." Spencer started tapping counter with her index finger. "Hey, Don't worry Spence. Aria will be here." Emily watched Hanna look through all her room was silent except for the rustle of the bags Hanna was looking through."I found it!" Hanna exclaimed giving Spencer her bag. Hanna looked proud of herself. "Okay...now wheres mine?" Emily questioned Hanna. Hanna sighed and started looking again.

An hour had past and Spencer was really impatient by now. Hanna sipped her coffee. She had even had the time to organize all the bags so that way she knew which one was Aria's when she did come. "She should've been here by now" Spencer looked at her wrist as if there was a watch. Spencer then looked frustrated at the clock on her stove realizing that she wasn't wearing a watch. "Chill Spencer,She will come." Emily told last thing Emily needed was stress. Hanna sipped her coffee silently."But what if she doesn't come?What do we do then? do we just move on with the night?We need her here we have been planning this for a while now Emily." Spencer sat down her legs were hurt from walking around too much. Emily sighed "I know."

It was getting late. Thirty minutes had past and Spencer was almost pulling her hair was a Friday night and they couldn't leave Aria out of this night. " Why don't we turn on the TV instead of being stressed" Hanna suggested as she threw herself on the couch turning the TV on. Spencer sat down next to her sitting straight up as in she had perfect posture. The weather channel was on. Emily came and sat down with them. "Oh look the weather channel" Emily frowned when she saw that they were supposed to have thunderstorms. "Ew the weather channel" Hanna changed the channel as they were announcing something. "Wait! turn the channel back" Emily tried grabbing the remote from Hanna. "!" Hanna pulled the remote away so Emily couldn't reach it. "Give it!" Emily reached again almost on top of Hanna because they both sat on different sides of the sofa. "Quit fighting guys" Spencer tried grabbing the remote. "Don't tell me you like the weather channel also" Hanna threw the remote across the room and it landed on the kitchen floor with a loud click. Then the power went out.

Feel free to leave suggestions. I love cliff hangers so I will probably do that a lot. If I get at least 1 review then I will continue but with no reviews I feel as if no one reads. This is my first story/fanfiction sorry if the way I make my paragraphs is diferent like I said im pretty new if this is my first. Sometimes I make mistakes which I'm sorry if I do.I don't own pretty little liars and their charcters. Whatever that means I've seen tons of people put it on theirs so I'm scared if I don't something will happen to me. So I hope you enjoy sorry if its short.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone thanks for the reviews! now ill write more! Yay!

"Emily what did you do?" Hanna blaimed Emily for the power outage. "What do you mean your the one who threw the remote across the room and onto the floor. It's probably broken now!" Emily messed Hanna's hair up and went to go look at the remote. "Hey! I just got that done at the salon!" Hanna tried to flatten her hair down. Spencer gulped. "Guys,-" Spencer started but got cut off by Hanna. "Gals." Spencer looked really stressed. "Gals. I am getting seriously worried. I mean Aria hasn't called and she knows today was the day. Did any of you see her at school? I was home studying." Spencer stated she coudlnt see anyone because of the dark and clouds were covering the moon so there was no light. "Spencer even I'm getting worried its like 10:00 last time I checked but I cant now that the power is out, Hanna." Emily bent down on the kitchen floor feeling around for the remote. "It'.." Hanna got up to get a bottle of water.

Mean while about 1,000 miles away...Aria was lying on the ground asleep. She was either sleeping or out cold. Either way bad things were happening that night and she wanted to be apart of none of them, but she had too.

Spencer shaked all these questions floating around in her head. "Guys-" Spencer shaked."Gals!" Spencer stood up. "You know what! I don't care! The only thing I'm caring about right now is finding my friend Aria. She's little you know!" Spencer walked over to find Emily and Hanna. Hanna had lost her way finding a water bottle and was walking in circles and Emily was still trying to find the remote. " I'm calling the police." Spencer stated picking up her cell phone and dialed the police departments number. "What! no signal!" Spencer threw her phone onto the couch."Spencer chill she probably just is with her parents or she got grounded." Hanna finally found the water bottles. Emily was now asleep on the kitchen floor about 2 feet away from the remote. Spencer looked out the window and saw nothing nothing but stars clouds and an outline of the moon.

There was a doll.A some one in a Baby doll demon looking outfit. Standing on Spencer's doll had a shovel and planned on doing something with it. The doll suddenly took the shovel and hit the satalite dish to the ground and it made a loud noise.

Emily woke up immediatly. "What was that!" She asked. The satelite dish had dropped right in front of Spencer as she was looking out the window when this happened. Hanna stayed as far away from the window as possible. The clouds that were blocking the moon had gone away and you could see outside it was bright but not bright enough to light up the whole house only the area around the window.

Aria woke up and screamed. She saw a dark purple spot in the distance. No one was driving the car she was in. Aria scootched over to the drivers seat and tried to park the brakes were gone.

Thankyou! everyone once again for the reviews i only got 2 so far but on the first day thats a big accomplishment of mine. Once again sorryif i spelt a few words wrong. Be happy to leave suggestions ill try to fit them in if i like them in the next few chapters. Before ill start a new chapter i want at least 1 more review. Thankyou! 


	3. Chapter 3

All three girls were standing at the satalite that slowly turned in circles. Everything was silent. "Hey it was probably just the wind" Hanna pointed out."Hanna, there is no wind the trees are still." Spencer hit the back of Hanna's head. Emily had her arms crossed and she was shaking. "Okay I'm gonna try to call somebody now." Spencer got out her phone and dialed Ezra's number. Ezra answered "Hello? Spencer, Is this you?" Spencer nodded then realizing he couldn't see her said "yeah". They sat in a moment of silence."Oh, anyways have you seen Aria is she with you?"Spencer asked. Ezra shook his head realized Spencer couldn't see him then talked, "Uh...actually no I have not what why shes not with you?" Ezra bit his thumb nail and sat down. "No shes not and she is suppose to be here with Hanna Emily and I , but she's not." Spencer felt a pain in her back it was filled with worries

Aria saw the purple getting near it was the head lights of another car. Aria's phone started beeping it had been a text message she opened it still keeping her eyes on the road. It was from -A

_Any guesses where you are?I can tell you you're no where near home and your friends are missing you -A_

Aria gasped and threw her phone to the side of the car seat. The door flung open on the side where her phone was and the phone fell was meters away from the car and before it was too late she jumped.

Ezra had hung up with Spencer a few minutes sat in silence wondering where his Aria was. She wouldn't miss out on a girls night. She had been talking about it for what seemed like months to him. Telling him what they had planned and what they were to eat and everything. Ezra turned on the TV unlike Spencer's house his worked. On the news at 11:00 he looked at all the people who were missing for what was years and some that just became missing, Aria's face had just popped up. It was a beautiful summer picture she still had the pink streaks in her 's doorbell rang and he went to go get it leaving the TV paused. When he opened the door too his shock he didn't know who it was at first."Oh you wouldn't want anything to happen to your Aria, would you?" The strangers voice spoke. The unknown person seemed to be wearing layers and layers of black. The stranger welcomed itself into Ezra's Apartment and Ezra shut the door behind.

_ Sorry This chapter is short I only had a few minutes to write. I had some ideas too and I didn't want to forget them the next day. I don't think I'll be able to write over the week ends sadly I'll try but I might be gone I'll storm up some more ideas for all of those few people who are enjoying my fanfiction. I try my best and i do plan on writing chapters on Fridays.


	4. Chapter 4

I am super sorry I havn't updated! I'm sorry but i won't be planning to do them on fridays or weekends. I will make this longer then usually to make up for it. Even though I don't have a lot of people.

Aria tucked and rolled out of the car she was in. She had lost her phone during this. Aria watched the 2 cars crash into eachother and they caught on fire. Aria stood there in silence. Aria's phone rang and it echoed in the sandy area she was in it was dark out so she really couldn't see anything. Aria saw the light up of her phone when someone was calling she walked over to it her heels echoed in the backround cuz she was well wearing heels. She picked up her phone nad answered it. "Hello?" Aria answered kinda walked in a random direction not knowing where to go."Hey, where are you?" Spencer asked through the phone walking to her counter. Aria looked around "I actually...don't know," Aria sighed ." Well, we can come find you," Spencer pretended she was kicking a rock. "No, no no no no no I don't want you to come, well I do but I don't want you guys getting hurt and im pretty sure we are far away from eachother...really far." Aria turned around and watched the fire burn. she was cold and it was also the only light she had besides her phone." I can track your phone by GPS so that way we know where we are going." Spencer sat down on her counter. Emily and Hanna came and sat down with her. "Okay, fine you can come and track me down if you want, but be on the watch for A. They are some where around here because it was them who dropped me off in this...place." Aria sat down about 10 feet away from the fire. She was grabbed her coat. "Come on girls we are going some where." Hanna stomped her feet "but it's snowing!" Emily giggled at Hanna's comment. "This is for our friend, Hanna,and where are we going?" Emily grabbed a blanket for each of them including Aria to bring in the car she also got a pillow for Hanna."Where ever the GPS shall lead us." Spencer walked outside Hanna tried to avoid the snow she was cold and in her Pajamas.

It had been a few hours, Hanna was asleep lying across the back seat with all the blankets and her and Spencer were in the front seats. Spencer driving."Turn left in 10 miles." The GPS spoke." Emily shivered "I wish Hanna would share." Hanna switched positions in the back seat. Spencer laughed a little looking over her shoulder at Hanna."Looks like she will have to move when Aria gets here." Emily turned around and shook Hanna's leg to get her to wake up. "Wake up sleepy head..." Hanna hit her in the arm to an atempt to get Emily away from her. Emily hopped in the back seat and shook Hanna awake. "I SAID TO WAKE UP!" Hanna slowly woke up. "Why?" Hanna moaned to Emily her eyes not even open yet."We are almost there.." Hanna looked at the clock it read 4:30. Hanna pointed to it "That better be A.M.,"Emily giggled "It is,"

Aria sighed the sun was starting to come up. She had slept on the most sandy area she could find. Aria actually hoped no one would come for her unless it was her got up checked her phone which only had 3 bars and started she started walking she fell to the ground and grabbed her stomach in was hungry.

Hanna was now awake trying to get a bar on her phone. Emily watched the wavy road get skinnier. "Uh.. Spencer I think we are no longer on the road" Emily pointed at where the road was suppose to be. "Hey I'm just going by what the GPS tells me," Spencer started to speed up she hadn't seen a speed limit sign or a car in over 3 hours. "Hey whats that black looking lump, over there?" Hanna pointed to a black lump to the side of the road. " Oh my god! look at those 2 cars, or at least I think thats what they are!" Emily pointed to the cars. Spencer pulled the car to the side of the gone road." Are you okay!" Emily asked the black looking lump on the ground

Ahah I've left you on a cliff hanger sorry if this is still short. Send in ideas! and 1 more review before I continue! 


	5. Chapter 5

Aria moaned "OWWWWWWWWW" Spencer ran up too her followed by Emily and Hanna. They all helped her up." I'm so hungry!" Aria helped them lift herself to her feet. Aria coughed "I'm also thirsty," Once Aria was up and walking Emily walked over to the two cars that had crashed into eachother. Aria was supported from falling by Spencer, as she clenched her opened one of the car doors which soon fell jumped a little when the door's sound as it dropped echoed through the desert they were in. "After a while the echoe doesn't bother you." Aria looked at the sun which was riseing more and more by the minutes. The more her mouth became dry and the more she became thirsty and scattered through all the things in the car. She found a couple of magazines, a few empty bottles of water, (which made Aria even more thirsty) a few keys, a lot of trash, some CDs,a pair of black heels, (which Hanna soon kept) a few books one being a dictionary and a black coat with black gloves. "Hey, did you ever run into A?" Aria asked,the newly up sun tanning her slightly pale skin. Spencer shook her head. Aria sighed. "Hey, Let's get outta here" Hanna started walking towards the car. The others followed, Still carrying what they had found in the car.

About in hour later they were out of the sate that they were in. Aria watched out her window for any cars. They still hadn't seen any." I wanna be home" Aria and Hanna mumbled at the same time. They both looked at eachother for a long time then hugged. "We will get home, and then we can have our Party night, you know the one we had planned for like months now." Spencer looked over her should at the two hugging and smiled. Hanna pinched her palm to keep her from crying "I'm soo Hungry!" Aria smiled "I am too," Emily had been very silent the ride home which was still going on. Aria looked at her phone it read 10:20 A.M. Aria sighed "will we make it home by 5:00 or at least get some food by then?" Spencer nodded "Hopefully" Aria looked down her and Hanna were huddled together they were cold. Spencer shivered "u-u-u-u-uh lets turn o-o-on the rad-d-io." Spencer turned it on and some loud rock music came on and Hanna and Aria quickly moved jumping out of their seats. Emily fell quickly turned it down.

Emily woke up about 2 hours earlier and they were 3 hours away from home, because of the speed Spencer was going. Emily looked around she saw cars and trees and roads, she almost screamed on how happy she was. Spencer clumped her hand around her mouth though so she coudln't. ".Hanna and Aria are Sleeping" Spencer whispered. " I do not want to stop, for food. because then it would be even a longer drive." Emily nodded and stayed silent admireing the trees. Spencer looked out the window. "Hey Em, I'm getting a little tired. I odnt think i can make it another 3 hours." Emily quickly understood and nodded. Spencer pulled over and got out of the car hopeing the stopped car wouldnt wake Aria and Hanna up. Emily and Spencer quickly switched spots and soon Emily was driving. "Thanks Em," Spencer told Emily getting compfortable in the passenger seat. "No Problem." Emmily Replied

Hey I'm sorry but im going to have to lower my number of chapters each week down to 1 chapter a week. I'm super you have noticed in this chapter Aria has been found! So its no longer called Where's Aria for the right now im gonna leave the story title like that. This fanfiction is not over a lot of more Drama will be happening, Maybe one of the other girls will disappear, I don't know actualy i just write it. I do take requests. There will be more ezra in this. Sorry once again and I'm going up with my reviews to 3 reviews . Thank you all so much for the readers, fans and really anyone else! 


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers,  
>I am so sorry i havn't written in forever.I started it but hadn't had time to finish it. I will try to finish it like ASAP i hope to get it done.I feel really bad about not finishing the story.I have had lots of things to do recently.I will try my best to post often.I am not asking for anything but I love when you guys leave reviews story subsciptions and favorite storyies and etc... I love that feeling it encourages me too right lately i had felt not soo you all for understanding, well hopefully :) <div> 


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Something Went wrong last one, With the editing i swear it was all good but when it posted it messed up. I dont know what happened, thanks for the suggestions! _  
>Emily eventually arrived at Spencer's woke up immediatly, when Emily turned the car got out of the car and carried Aria out of the car and inside. Spencer sat her on the how Aria hadn't woken up, which was good I guess, She needed the woke Hana up which was a bad decision because now she was grumpy.<p>"Get me some coffee," Hanna pouted. "How come you didn't wake her up?" Emily shrugged.<br>"Because Hanna, She needs the rest!" Spencer gave Hanna the rolled her eyes and switched positions."Hanna,Please,SHHH!" Specer told her again "Fine" Hanna whispered back."I'll Shut Up."  
>Spencer smiled thankfully at Hanna Emily walked over to the couch and sat down in a chair next to Aria."Hey, guys what if Aria actually did see something?But she doesnt remember, i mean nevermind" Emily covered up with a blanket Spencer and Hanna were staring at her like she was nuts.<br>Emily sighed. " i meant like as in she saw something but like -A knocked her out and can't remember."  
>Hanna still had the 'you're nuts' expression on her however looked at Emily like she had just solved world hunger.<br>"What?" Emily asked confused. "It's a stupid idea"  
>"No it's not Emily" Spencer ran over to her. "You just might be onto something."Spencer looked at Aria.<br>Aria was , no dip the way Aria was sleeping made a was making a little bit of noise through her she was crossing almost everything, her fingers legs 's like she was cold or realized thats how they ALL slept the night of Ali's their fingers crossed hoping Ali would still be alive after she she wasn't. Was that even possible?No, it couldn' only slpt like this when she was had happened when Aria was kidnapped?Could she remember anything?Aria started to wake up.  
>"Spencer why are you thinking about that night?" Aria asked Spencer sleepily.<br>Spencer looked at her shockingly. "Aria how can you read my thought?" Aria looked confused.

_  
>Hey guys sorry once again but i may be slower with updating new chapters :) <p>


End file.
